The Heir of Time
by wingaling
Summary: Story of a Daeva friendly Balaur.


It was a beautiful stood up, stared at the emptyness of the should be empty, its called the Abyss after names can be deceiving, he told fought with gloom-cursed fur-backed Asmodians and dragonlike Balaur for centuries still, there wasn't any progress just all kept fighting and today is felt different, at turned to his colleague, General was one of the few female generals in Elyos army, and she is one of the wore a beautiful purple robe and had a purplish tome in her hands to always relieved him to have her on their than being a good tactician, she was a powerful had witnessed her slaying an entire Balaur group with a handful of spells.

-Good day, your men ready for the expedition today?

-As always, you expect something else from the Gray wind legion?Its our thing to have expeditions you know.

-Yes, i'm pretty well aware of pray to Aion that everything will go nicely this make sure those damn kisks are want to lose any more Daeva to Vanishment this time.

-Dont worry, i have checked them several times.

-How do you check if a kisk works or not?

-An old sorcerer secret.

Whenever she says that Calon understands that it was a pretty risky way of doing she dont care about the risks much directly understodd that she actually killed some Daevas ''accidentally'' to see if they work.

-Okay your need to is getting pretty impatient about this one. not keep the stupid Balaur waiting.

Few seconds later, all mean were prepped for the dangerous they were pretty much made a short speech of made them even more steeled then before.-Lets put one more step towards taking this abyss for the name of Light!After that they all charged to the emptyness with a vicious warcry:For Elysia!

It was like some serveral hours since they left, they were getting closer to depths of abyss more than any abyss raid made them excited, but also they were more the rumors, places like this acts like barracks for the most powerful Balaur forces and had hangars of dreadful Dredgion warships, which is know for ripping through entire legions with ease, they were not even close to having the size of a kept moving in a thought in mind.

Then they started to hear some sounds, or more like they only understood one thing from.

Balaur were they sounded like an entire Daevas kisks were already timed out.

Generals ordered their men swiftly and quietly.-Hide and let them pass!They all took cover in a island, waited them to will notice us, a legionary sayed very quietly with a sad wanted to beat the hell out of they had to remain silent, so he waited for another time.

But he was had already noticed them.A giant half-snake half-drakan thing called Orasan was coming to attack monster could oliberate them single handedly.

They all thought they were doomed.

They were not.

The giant monster was rushing towards its giant spear at it hands, and its tail swiping the earth beneath them as it the terrible, monstrous look in its eyes, like it was waiting to kill them for was thought this monster was just a legendary to same legend this monster is one of the most powerful Balaur creatures ever were not very bright, but very other two Balaur snickered.

-You made a mistake coming here, you stupid Daevas!Their snickering turned into laughter as the monster closing the gap between were two low cliffs at the sides of the road the monster was using, they were lower than the height of the for ambushing that monster, Calon it wouldnt mattered since he couldnt make a dent in its armor Vanishment is on the way for them.

It was the end.

His life went though in his he was a soldier for pretty much all of his that fighting, victories, defeats...They were all over, he thought.I will never make it out of here.

Then something noticed a shadow on the cliffs, a shadow looked like it was actually ambushing the monster.I must be dreaming he Daeva could dare to attack that monster.

He was right.

And the monster reached could feel its stinking breath, filled with roared, and lift its half-circle blades were nicely sharpened, polished and had beautifully carved markings on must be pretty rich, he thought.

Just before the monster was about to its strike, the shadow hurled itself to the monster from the cliffs he was landed just on the monsters monster was clearly didnt expect that and lost its shadow was on it, striking it viciously and were making noises resembling a wild monster cried from the pain and hit the shadow with the back of its hand to throw him shadow took the hit, flew a little and landed on his feet, just a few meters away from the monster.

Deavas tried to see who their savior was but he moved very quickly from his landing spot the attack the was running on his four feet, again, like a wild creature, and was very very jumped to the monster again, with his claws on front, trying to maul was still in shock and couldnt blocked that took that opportunity and stroke monster even harder and kept mauling the wicked creature until the monster stopped crying from the the shadow was done, the monster was already joined the aether shadow attacked the other two Balaur, tearing them apart in mere seconds.

Daevas were very happy and scared at the same it just save us from that monster, or it just wanted to keep the spoils all for itself?When they were asking themselves such questions, the shadow came closer to them, but much slower.

-Prepeare yourselves! said Calon to his moves a muscle!

Balaur slaying shadow came closer, close enough to let them see him.

When Daevas found out what he is, they were all shocked.

It was another Balaur who saved them!

He looked like those intelligent and strong Drakan that kept attacking the Inggisson Illusion fortress in had plain looking, golden twin swords, sheathed, on his you look closer you could see the blades had beautiful markings on that supposedly had some meanings, meaning that the Daevas probably didnt know anything he had one more difference than those didnt attacked the Daevas on , he looked like he saved them from getting torn apart by that Balaur got closer on his four feet, and as he did, Daevas hearth were pounding so loud that they could hear each others thing slayed the monster that was supposedly could kill legions, and it did kill it without much they didnt want to provoke it to attack them the Balaur got close enough, it got up and stood on his two legs and started to sniff the daevas, one by he done the sniffing part he did something that relieved the daevas very greatly.

It tryed to hug them.

A Balaur, tried to hug Daevas.

In Atreia, hugging is the common sign of friendship among all the living creations of the with the Balaurs and wild started to snicker when he tried to hug General said, grinning:

-He liked you most Sakmis.-He probably felt the aether within creatures have a strong sense of Sakmis, trying to push the Balaur back without annoying of the legionaries pointed towards his golden marked blades and said:

-This cant be crafted by some wild monster he couldnt have worn him by himself if he was a wild other men legionary added:

-Sir, i suggest we take him with us back to clearly has no problem with the Daevas and could help us a lot finding our way out of Balaur gave another unexpected reply to that by going and hugging that Daeva who said that and started making happy sounding all smiled :

-Okay were taking our friend back home but make sure nobody provokes him or we are in big do you say about this Sakmis?The purple sorcerer:

-Im okay with make sure he doesnt hug me all laughed.

Calon turned to Balaur and patted his head.

-What do we call him then?We cant call him the Balaur if he likes to kill them.

One of the centurions said:-Lets call him perfectly fits his fighting style.

It was an old tradition in Elysia to nickname soldiers after their fighting tradition was as old as the Abyss war all agreed on the Calon turned to Shadow and said to him:

-Okay Shadow, youre part of our legion you like to show us the way out of here?The Balaur made some noises, jumped on the cliff and looked like he gets he made a gesture with his tail to the Daevas and unfurled his reddish-brown dragon looked at the Daevas again, who were still looked at made some noises, sounded like he told them to follow he spread his wings even further, and took off from the did the same and all followed the Shadow to oblivion.

After an unconfortable travel, they finally made it to travelling wasnt safe but thanks to Shadow, they didnt lose just butchered through any threat towards them while in was a good Balaur, Calon he never actually get this close to a Balaur with his sword that is the reason for his lack of speaking he might just now know how to speak in he might be prosecuted and outcasted by other Balaur and he lost his bounds to civilization and his anger to the Balaur is the thing he saved them form that it might be a Balaur trick to gain their he thought that this Balaur alone could kill any daeva who isnt an Emypran Lord very all these thoughts, they landed and the soldiers there was shocked, both from happiness and fear of that guards raised their blade and rushed towards shouted:

-Stop!The guard was surprized.

-But that is a Balaur!How did it come here?And why is it with you?

-His name is Shadow, and he saved us from Vanishment countless times on our way here!He killed the cursed Balaur monster known as Orasan!

That monsters name was enough for the men to stop and wonder.

-Thats thing can kill alliances, legions!Calon gave his scary look to that man:-Then try to attack him and see if you can do you just can apologize for calling your generals as liars!

Just after he said that, Governor of Reshanta have arrived at the silver armor was glimpsing with light, and his steel sword was in his hands he saw Shadow and directly attacked him without didnt seem to be surprized after just watched as the Daeva charged at him, and just when he is in range, Shadow just used his tail like a whip and wrapped it around the Governors tried to set his blade free from Shadows tail, but he wasnt sucessful at :

-Sir, please dont fight him!Michalis:

-Shut up!Then he just let go of his sword which he could take from the Balaur, and tried to attack him with his threw a punch at him, but Shadow was way too fast to get tried to hit him again and missed him this went over until the Daeva gave up.-What is the meaning of this?How can you lead a Balaur here?-If it wasnt for him, sir, we would all met Vanishment in saved us from Orasan, and led us back was he take a look at the was walking on his four legs right now, and he was staring at him, any trace of expected the Balaur to attack him after he gave up but he just dodged his attacks but didnt do anything in return to he looked back to his Generals and said:-I will inform Sanctum about and your men go get some rest.-What about Shadow, sir?-I cant keep him anywhere but the didnt expect any visitors answer would be here by go get some rest.I will deal with him.-Yes they all have went to one thing was on their minds.

What was going to happen to Shadow?They cant let bad things happen to saved their they also knew that he could take care of Sanctum would probably want them to send Shadow just wished that he wont be harmed there.

And it have happened the exact way they day they took Shadow to Sanctum for further examination of least that what they thought in would be so surprized if they would found out that Seraphim Lords themselves wanted to examine him in person.

Shadow looked around as he is being moved in liked the city because it was always liked the people around seemed either terriffied, angry or too curious towards the guards with him were were escorting a powerful Balaur towards the streets of their city!And they were gonna deliver him to their gracious leaders, the almight Seraphim Lords.

They reached a giant gate with golden markings on looked at the gate, and stepped towards guards tried to stop him by holding their blades towards his growled and gave them with a terrifying look was enough for provoking the guards to attacking him, but they didn' had their of them yelled:-You will not get pass this gate until someone tells us to let you so, Balaur!Shadow stopped growling and sat down to wait for the orders for going in.

After a while of waiting, a woman Daeva in silver armor appeared.-Send the have requested him. can have him.I dont like the way it looks at the guards left and the woman turned to Shadow:-Follow me, behave will have the honour that even Daevas couldnt she started to walk into gate and Shadow followed her as they reached another one was probably fancier then the two Miragent Templars was guarding made a gesture to them for opening the Templars opened the giant gate like the gate was opened, she turned to Shadow:-Go are very powerful people here who wants to meet carefully took his steps, and started to walk on his four always walked like that when he wanted to be those people needs him to be careful and slow he could be, he moved into the as he got into the room, the gate closed behind as it closed, he looked behind and felt kind of unsafe he could felt unsafe.

There were five large chairs in the giant room, and one of those giant chairs were significantly bigger in were people sitting in those chairs, one of those people did seemed very angry with was wearing an illuminated robe and had a purple staff in his said:

-This is insane!How could you order a Balaur to here, Lady Ariel?He is a giant threat to our people in Sanctum!I think we must kill it immediatiely!

Shadow was scared from this mans voice so deeply that first time in his life he wanted to flee from he couldnt also wished that he had his memory so he could know why he was angry with him like one of those people answered was sitting on another big chair, and had a calming voice:

-He saved our one of the finest generals lives and many of our other Daevas in the Abyss, do not treat to savior of our Daevas like that.

He didnt like that answer from that woman:

-Why you always have to be like this, Yustiel?Yes he might saved those people but Aion know how many of our Daevas he slaughtered!

Another man sitting on one of the big chairs caught Shadow's had a curious look on his face and kept staring at was in leather armor and had a large, dark bow on his said, while same time he got up and started to move towards Shadow:

-Calm down, he had killed our daevas he would be an brigade general or something with that kind of power, if he is as powerful as they mentioned him on report.

Then he started to examine Shadow felt even more scared from them, he didnt know of Illusions replied:

-Oh so you would know him if he killed our Daevas huh?If you say so you could also say where is the other Dragon lords which you dont know their residence, Vaizel?

The master ranger didnt had known Kaisinel for like two thousand know that Kash wont calm down, and kept examining him.

-He looks like one of those Balaurs kept attacking your fortress in Inggy, he isnt one of them.I dont think i saw a Balaur like this one you use his traces of Aether to track down where he is from, Yustiel?His life force might have left those traces.

Lady of Life nodded and started gathering a few seconds, she gathered a quick spell, she took her thinky face.

-Interesting.

-What is?asked Lord of Freedom.

-It seems like he witnessed the Cataclyzm.

-Thats dont live that long.

-If impossible, how come he still in front of us?Vaizel started he noticed the golden blades with markings on the Balaurs back.

-What are those markings?pointing the blades to everybody.

-Give them to me, Yustiel told him.I might know what are those if i could study on ranger tried to reach out to get the blades, but Shadow did not wanted him to take them.

-Stop!I wont hurt just wanna see the blades!said the lord of Shadow didnt wanted them to get close and he started jumping around, wall to wall and to was his instincts kicking in at that Lord Vaizel was too stubborn to give Shadow stopped jumping around and started to stay still on the ceiling, maste ranger spoke something and became freaked out Shadow even more but his instincts told him to stay still, so he quietly flew to the ceiling and slowly approached to the the second he reached out to swords, Shadow sensed him and whipped him with his lost his balance with the force of that tail and nearly made Kaisinel very was that thing to attack a Seraphim Lord?He got up and pulled his staff, clearly wanting to attack gathered aether quickly and threw a fireball at the narrowly dodged it and did a counterattack with his flaming breath to Kaisinel, which did not was thrown away with the force of the blast and when he tried to get up, the dragonlike didnt gave him that chance and tried to maul him with his ,even though wasnt on his feet, was too good of a fighter to not be able to block the Balaur jumped on him, he used a spell to send the dragon back, he got up and started casting a powerful spell to that knockback did already hurt him a an attack would clearly kill when he was about to cast his spell, the Lady sitting on the bigger throne stood had silver hair and wore bluish-white her voice sounded like a pure melody.

-Stop it Kaisinel!

-But my lady, it attacked both me and Vaizel!He wants to kill us!Vaizel didnt bother getting up when all that was had known that Lady Ariel would have stopped had to say something about it.

-I wont press any charges against him.I was sneaking behing and he just attacked from pure instinct.

-And he also only attacked you because you attacked him at the first place, let him be.

-Yes my Ariel walked towards to the was hurt, yes, but not she approached to Shadow, she looked at him in the eye.

-You have no reason to fear from let us take a look at those swords you will give those back to have my word, Shadow.

Shadow just got looked her back in the felt something different about this was like she had known him that was very unlikely, and also just as reached out to his twin golden blades and handed them over to her, with took the blades and started to examine she put the blades on a table and told everybody to take a look.

-I have never seen such markings, said you recognize those marks, Nezekan?The man dressed in silver, shining armor with a giant bulwark on his back answered.

-I dont recognize them you, Kaisinel?

-I dont know about those i doubt that i would have anything about those in my books.

-Then we have no choice, said lady need to ask **her.**Kaisinel's eyes grew.

-No, my lady.I refuse to ask for **her** **her kind**.And can you actually imagine that what would happen if public hears about it?What would they think about us?We dont need **their** help.

-We will keep this a secret, even if the public hears about it, when can make some excuses, like we always do.

-No!I dont want her here!We cant trust them!Nezekan:

-Its an opportunity to understand Balaur more, have to do :

-Its my decision, your duty is to follow you have questions?Good, now lets get prepeared.

Then they all went outside of the room, and Kaisinel was still drawing his feet but he couldnt do anything about had gave her orders, so all he could do is to fall in.

They left Shadow in their was confused.

He didnt had a slightest idea of what will happen to him.

All the great Seraphim Lords were and following their leader to a secret room that hasnt been used for would even guessed they would ever use this room since Catacylsm.

This room had a connecting portal directly to the hearth of Asmodae, it connecs directly to the Temple of Death in Pandaemonium, where is controlled by the Lady of Death, Triniel reside and do her part in Asmodaes are aware of such a portal, and they made the one and only agreement to not use this portal against each were only supposed to provide contact with Seraphim and Shedim lords, if they ever could agree on and Azphel has so many different opinions on pretty much everything, and also the millenia long feud between lady Lumiel and lord Kaisinel isnt helping much.

Ariel told to rest of the lords to get to their places around the round table at the big, marble table had the portal glowing on it.

All lords were nervous, but none were as much as hated every single Shedim lord, but he hates the one they will ask for help much more, which happens to be lady of Wisdom could have the knowledge of the markings and designs on the blades of Shadow.

While theyre performing the ritual to open the portal, Shadow have awakened and was already at the door, staring at followed them by their had that sense evolved over the years in was watching them while they did their ritual to awaken the , wondering what is going to happen.

After the portal has been awakened, a sharp female voice pierced through the air.

''Who dares to intrude me while im busy!''

That voice could only belong to one lady of death, voice is as cold as the death itself, they , hearing that voice was enough to change the look on lord Nezekan's face, which wasnt missed by the other lords, and only Vaziel didnt seem to mind it.

''Watch your tone, demand a word with Lumiel.''Ariel said.

''I dont care what do you want, i do you ask her?''

''We want her to take a look at some markings we have found.''

They did not wanted to share the existence of a daeva friendly, wild Balaur who is immensely powerful enough to give Kaisinel himself a trouble in fight.

'' can always help you weaklings if thats what you seek.''

Was it arrogance?Maybe just she just wanted to annoy the Elyos wasnt Shadows thing anyways.

Some moments later, they have heard a female voice again, but it was sounded much more younger, and also more mocking to the Elyos.

''And the almighty Elyos is asking for my they claim to be superior to us!Haha.''

Kaisinel was really mad to that was clear that it was Lumiel whos been said:

''Dont flatter yourself Lumiel!You're nothing but mere annoyance to Elyos!How many times did i had to chase you and your forces back to Primum?''

''Whatever you say butterfly boy.''

Kaisinel was even more about he was to reply, Ariel silenced him with a gesture.

''What did you wanted from me anyways?Im a busy waste my time.''

''We're asking that if you have known of some markings we have see them you must come here.''

''Why would i risk going into your sun-cursed capitol?Especially in a room where 5 of you is waiting?''

''It might contain information about Balaur that both sides would benefit you have my wont be harmed by any Elyos.''

After thinking for a second or two, Lumiel said:

''This better be worth keep your shiny lights away from sun isnt good for my skin.''

Then she jumped out of the had short, wavy hair and red eyes, like the darker Daevas Shadow saw in seemed to be younger than rest of the Daevas in the could also feel the anger of Kaisinel towards her.

''Ah!This place is so can you stand this?''

''Just shut up and look at getting ridicilously boring already.''said Vaizel while showing the blades Shadow had carried with of Wisdom didnt seem to notice the wild Balaur hiding behind.

Lumiel took the blades and started examining them played with the swords, touched the markings and even weigted the swords like she uses them in the field of checking some of the markings, her face changed from witty to she asked:

''Where did you found these relics?''Kaisinel replied:

''None of your concern us what you know and stop defiling this place with your presence.''

''If you want to know what this is, i want to know where did you find you wont trade information i wont give such a big intelligence to you.''

Rest of the lords shared that shocked face that Lumiel Kaisinel tried to hide that face, which he :

''Alright then.I will take the first step and tell you that these markings are markings of a very ancient order of humans, even more ancient than Daeva history, the Druahraans, means dragon wounders in ancient balaur tongue.''

When they're all amazed with that information, all Shadow heard was, he opened his mouth on instincts:

''Drey hi saag atruk?''

Lumiel quickly turned her gaze to hearing that, both her shockedness was multiplied, just like the rest of the room.

''Los hi druahraan?''

'' Zu'u dont mindok fos zu'u los. Zu'u dont ahraan dru. zu'u nunon rovaan um ko vulzid, ruz daar jul kuz zey ko.''

'' Dreh hi mindok vir lingrah lost hi rovaan ko vulzid?''

'' Pah zu'u dahmaan us vulzid lost dil traas ahrk faaz. Fos fraan med beneruvos vod.''

After that answer, Lumiel turned to the rest of the room, and said:

''He is very likely to be a human being, trapped in his Balaur form, lost his memory and banished himself to wander Abyss for centuries.''

''Balaur form?Is that some sort of Druahraan thing or something?''Yustiel asked.

''Yes, Druahraans were masters of Dragon magic, they used to infiltrate balaur army infastructure and help ancient atreians as much as branch of magic was only viable to be used by a very limited amount of people, which were recruited into ranks of Druahraan as quick as even talk about a legendary Druahraan leader, whose power was like Fredgion himself, expect that Fredgion also had a giant army of Balaur, while he had a handful of could do anything a Dragonlord could, after we have ascended when we found that little plant, they seem to begun dissappearing slowly because aether was a lot more easier to tap into than glimrel, the source of power that allowed fredgion to be powerful enough to rebel against people who could wield glimrel simply dwindled in numbers and took their also say that legendary Druahraan mentor was alive and well during the Catacylsm and that was the final thing that made him become so desperate about Atreias future, and ordered every single Druahraan to go and hide, and wait for their deaths to come.''

''Not a very inspirit leader he was.''Vaziel said.

''Some also go as far to mention that one of the twelwe had known that mentor.''Lumiel added after Vaziel's interruption.

''I have never heard of this order they couldnt help much within resistance against Balaur.''Nezekan said.

''If were alive and free enough to fight today, it is most certainly Druahraan were very good at infiltration and causing chaos within the Balaur records even say that it was a Druahraan that made Beritra and Tiamat wage a giant political war against each other.''

''I can confirm that.I've heard of tales of some Balaur encouraged Tiamat to kill Apsu and take her those Balaur were Druahraans.''said Vaizel.

After nodding to what Vaizel said, Lumiel turned to Shadow and did some quick some moments of thinking, she turned to rest of the lords:

''Yustiel, can you read his life signatures and check if theyre Balaur signs or Human signs?''

Lady Yustiel didnt hestitate and did as she requested after taking permission from lady Ariel to do some quick spells, she said:

''Whatever Shadow is, hes certainly not a Balaur but his life signature seems to be very very a moment i thought he was actually a normal Balaur.''

Lumiel looked closer into Shadow, and he doesnt seem to be bothered much by her annoying staring.

''Then this person is a very powerful Druahraan, if he could nearly fool you Yuffie.''

''I guess he would be a wonderful warrior for Elyos to rip you all to pieces!''Kaisinel was more and more angry every single second she spent on his sight.

''Calm down Kaisinel.''Lady Ariel made him quiet a moment at least.

Lumiel said:

''I will only help him to return to his human form if i should bring some of his memories i will only do that if you sign an agreement about not forcing him to fight on your side when youre fighting against us.''

Ariel nodded.''Just bring the poor thing have my word.''

Then Lumiel started gathering aether :

''hon zey glimrel! gaar mok nol ok buld ahrk ofan rigir ok vahrukt!''


End file.
